


Another day

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And also fluff, F/M, Fluffy Smut, have sin, so here, you can't have babies if you never sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Sin.





	Another day

Philip awoke to a warm body pressed against his side, blinking blearily at the added heat before rubbing his eyes to rub the sleep from them and looking at the source. It was still dark, but once his eyes trained, he could get a good look at the body. It was Theodosia. Philip smiled softly, running a gentle hand through her long hair.

This was his wife.

He was alive and married.

The freckled man ran a gentle hand down his wife's back, running careful fingers over the dark skin.

Theo stirred, stretching and yawning, the first light of day beginning to seep into the room, illuminating her. She ran a hand through her long, silky hair, sitting up, the blanket falling to reveal her chest and torso.

Philip gulped.

He felt his heart beat faster as he watched her reach for her corset and dress from the night before, leaning over, showing off her back unabashedly, long hair like a rippling river that bent and swayed each time she moved.

he man quickly reached forward to stop Theodosia from putting her clothes back on, running a slightly firmer hand along her arm to halt her movements as he shuffled closer, pulling the female to his chest and nuzzling his face into her neck, nibbling and kissing the skin there lightly as he ran his hands up and over his wife's torso.

Theodosia moaned lightly as a firm hand flicked over a perky nipple, fingers splaying and squeezing as warm, calloused palms enveloped the rest of her breast and her husband moved further up her neck to kiss her jawline, peppering it with kisses.

" Philip, we have to meet your family for breakfast," she giggled out, leaning into his touch, none the less.

" They can wait, I see something absolutely delectable on my own plate this morning."

He tugged his wife the rest of the way into his lap and laid her down, laving a tongue over her collarbone as he ran a loving hand up to her face, caressing it slowly as he kissed her sweetly.

" You have quite a way with words, Mr. Hamilton."

She took his fingers into her mouth when they parted, running her tongue over and between the digits, sucking lightly.

Philip groaned and let her continue for a minute, his face burning a deep ruby as he pictured that mouth on another part of him.

" Not when you do things like that," He panted.

He pulled them out of her mouth, replacing them with a searing kiss, placing his hands on his wife's hips, one dipping lower to caress the gentle mount of heat with his middle and forefinger, using his thumb to press lightly at the sensitive nub of her clitoris, having discovered it drove her absolutely mad on their wedding night, dipping between glistening folds, pushing in lightly.

Theodosia gasped and wriggled down on the very welcome intrusion in her most sensitive region, encouraging Philip to dip his fingers deeper into her, which he did willingly, causing his wife to buck slightly as he curled his fingers. She panted greedily as he dipped his head down to lap at the salt on her skin, messy curls falling, blanketing his face as he worked.

" P-Philip!"

Philip added another finger and Theodosia positively keened. Philip took her nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the bud and teasing it with his tongue.

" Need you," she gasped out, clutching his forearms and tugging the brunet male closer, feeling his dark green eyes watching her every move.

Philip complied, lifting and parting her legs before kneeling between them, member in hand, lifting his head from her breasts.

Theodosia watched with hungry eyes as her husband positioned himself, moaning when he began to push in.

Inch by inch, he sunk slowly to the hilt until he was fully seated in the tight, wet heat. It took all of his willpower not to buck forward.

His wife moved to get adjusted to the stretching of her delicate walls, eventually giving Philip the okay to move.

He pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in, not wanting to leave the warmth of his wife completely.

Theodosia didn't seem to mind, however, as she rocked along with the movement, letting out little gasps and groans of appreciation.

Philip focused on aiming for a spot his father had told him drove women crazy, angling his hips.

A loud gasp and a cut off moan caught his attention and he looked up at his wife to gauge her reaction to the new bundle of nerves her was targeting. Maybe he had targeted the wrong one? Was there even a wrong one? Knowing his luck, there was.

Pushing aside the thoughts, he looked up and his hips faltered momentarily. He saw his wife's eyes pressed shut, her mouth having fallen open in a silent plea and her hair was in her face, and laid messily around her on the pillow. She looked like an angel to Philip.

Theodosia grabbed his arms and dragged him closer again, her nails digging into his forearms, not that he minded all that much. If anything, it spurred him on.

He picked up the pace and the reply was instantaneous, his wife falling apart and moaning unabashedly as he held her hips to keep her in place, thighs quivering as he continuously thrust into her tight heat.

She grabbed at his shoulders, pulling and curling herself closer, legs wrapped around Philip's waist, panting heavily, head thrown back as she moaned and shivered under his ministrations.

Philip felt heat bubbling and coiling in his pelvis as he drew closer to his completion.

Reaching down, he fingered his wife's clit with his thumb as fast as he could, and after a few minutes, with a loud, satisfyingly wrecked scream, Theodosia came, squeezing and spasming around Philip and milking him to completion as well.

Spent, the two separated and collapsed beside one another, kissing lovingly and tiredly, laughing slightly as they realized they still had a breakfast date with their family.

" Do we have to go?"

" I believe so," Theodosia giggled.

" Damn."

She sat up and stretched, reaching for her corset again and blinking when she went to stand and fell back on the bed.

" On the other hand..."

" Oh, god, did I hurt you?"

" On the contrary. It was just intense, love."

" Want me to help you dress, love?"

" Yes, please."

Philip helped his wife dress, going over to the wardrobe and pulling out a new pair of clothes for them both before helping Theodosia into her dress and tying the corset strings carefully.

Theodosia helped him into his own clothes, brushing them off.

They looked at each other and giggled.

Their hair was an absolute disaster, their faces were flushed, Philip had scratches up and down his arms, and Theodosia had a little bitemark on her collarbone. 

Theodosia threw her hair up in a bun, Philip frantically brushing his own with his fingers, satisfied when he got some semblance of normality from the unruly curls.

Theodosia kissed his cheek, patting his hair down lovingly.

" I love you, so much," she said.

" I love you more."

" I love you most," She ended with a smile that challenge the sun. God, Philip loved that smile.

" C'mere," He said, pulling her close and kissing her silly.

She broke away from the kiss, giggling as he kissed her neck.

" Philip, please, we need to leave."

He tugged her closer, running a hand over her chest and kissing her jaw again.

" Awwww, but I don't wannnnnaaaaaaa."

She laughed, holding him close.

" The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back."

Philip straightened and stopped what he was doing before scooping his wife up in his arms.

" Then we must leave. Now."

Theodosia laughed as Philip carried her through the door and to the carriage.

God, she loved him.


End file.
